Distance
by Roock12
Summary: Cette histoire n'as rien a voir avec le livre "After". C'est une histoire que j'ai inventé. Belle et Will sont meilleur amis depuis toujours. Mais quelque chose viendras chamboulé cet équilibre. Quelqu'un qui veux fuir la réalité.


**1**

Lena Jenkins et Eleanor Kingsley, meilleure amie depuis très longtemps, ces deux femmes ont tout en commun, leur âge, leurs activités, leurs goûts, et même la date de naissance de leurs enfants. William, dit Bill ou Will, Jenkins et Annabelle, dit Belle, Kingsley, sont né tout les deux durant la journée du onze juillet. Will très tôt dans la matinée, vers les quatre heures trente et Belle en fin d'après midi, vers vingt-deux heures. Les deux femmes partageaient maintenant la même chambre d'hôpital à leur plus grand bonheur. Will et Belle se sont connus là, dans la chambre d'hôpital de leurs mères. On peut maintenant dire officiellement qu'ils se connaissent depuis le berceau. Ils sont depuis ce jours, inséparables, vous savez ce qu'ont appelle des meilleurs amis.

Nous voilà maintenant, aujourd'hui, le onze juillet deux mille neuf, le jour J. Voilà maintenant quinze ans pile qu'ils se connaissent. Ce n'est pas seulement ça, c'est leur anniversaire à tout les deux. Lena et Eleanor c'était permis une petite semaine dans un spas. Les deux femmes étaient aisé financièrement. Eleanor, la mère de Belle, est mairesse de la ville, et Lena est une enseignante de a l'Université d'Harvard. Elle part donc durant dix mois, laissant Will au bon soin de Sara la dame a tout faire, et revient passé l'été ici, dans l'état de New York. Elle sait William responsable et ne craint aucunement pour lui.

C'est une autre paire de manche pour Eleanor. Sa fille a de petites tendances rebelles. Elle espère toujours que le beau, gentil, poli, éduquer, cultiver, sportif, réfléchi William ait une influence, aussi petite soit-elle, sur sa fille. Elle aime courir les garçons. Pour William c'est un peu comme une série téléviser : A chaque semaine il doit la consoler d'une peine d'amour; au début ça va, mais à la longue c'est un peu redondant. Mais il joue bien son rôle, il ne fait aucun commentaire, se contente d'essuyer les larmes qui coule. Vous en serez peut-être surpris mais Belle ne sait pas tout de William. Par exemple, elle ignore que lorsqu'il la voit pleurer sa lui brise le cœur, lorsqu'elle a un nouveau copain aussi, et que Will a de tendre sentiments pour elle reste aussi dans l'ignorance.

Il préfère que pour le moment il en reste ainsi. Qui sait, peut-être que du jour au lendemain il deviendra homosexuel ! Bon d'accord, j'exagère, mais peut-être que William a peur du rejet. Après tout, Belle n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Chevelure noir de jais et yeux bleu comme l'océan, peau légèrement bronzé et avec des atouts qui font facilement tourner le regard des gars. Pourquoi voudrait-elle d'un garçon aussi cliché que William ? Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. William n'est pas très grand pour son âge. Il atteint au grand maximum les cinq pieds trois pouces, il a des cheveux brun foncé et frisé, yeux d'ébène, il a des origines amérindiennes canadiennes. Sont père était un Canadien français. Il venait de Gatineau, une région du Québec a la frontière de l'Ontario, il faisait partit des rares ethniques de cette région. Il perdit la vie dans un bête accident de voiture en visite chez des parents. Will en garde un souvenir indélébile : Une cicatrice d'une longueur de sept centimètres et d'une largeur de deux centimètres est située en oblique dans son dos à la hauteur de son rein gauche. C'est assez impressionnant.

Maintenant, chacun prépare le cadeau de l'autre. Malgré son apparence, Annabelle n'est pas matérialiste, elle préfère les choses qui on une signification pour elle. William, quant a lui, déteste les recevoir des cadeaux. Pas qu'il n'aime pas ça mais ça le gêne un peu. Mais il ne voit aucun inconvénient à en offrir. Il a donc préparé un petit truc pour Belle. Il avait pris toute les photos de l'été et les avaient mis sur un disque compacte. En fait, ils étaient allés passer l'été à Hawaï. Il regardait les photos au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait le montage. Il inséra aussi une courte vidéo d'eux deux en train de faire un peu n'importe quoi devant la caméra. Il lui avait aussi acheté une peluche. Il savait que Belle les collectionnait. C'était un petit tigre, son animal préféré, avec des yeux aussi gros qu'une balle de golf. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il mit le disque dans une pochette et attacha le tigre dessus avec un ruban rose.

Belle, elle, avait utilisé ses talents d'artiste. Elle avait pris des photos d'Elle et Will lorsqu'ils étaient encore que des enfants et les avaient monté en un scrapbooking impressionnant. Elle écrivit dans le côté gauche un joli petit paragraphe. Elle avait toujours été douée pour l'art et elle savait que Will allait aimer. Elle passa un ruban autour de l'épaisse feuille et noua le tout à l'aide d'une boucle soignée. Elle enfila son léger manteau et ses bottes hautes et chics, pris son sac et fila chez Bill.

Le son de la sonnette ce fit rapidement entendre chez les Jenkins.

-William, chéri, Annabelle est arrivée. Cria-t-elle à son fils qui était deux étages plus haut. Sans attendre la réponse de son fils, elle fit entrer Annabelle.

-Joyeux Anniversaire Belle dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Merci Lena.

Voilà longtemps que Belle avait renoncé au mot « madame ». Elle connaissait Lena depuis quinze ans. Il en est de même pour William. Eleanor c'est Eleanor et Lena c'est Lena, de toute façon elles trouvent que madame les vieillissent.

-William est dans sa chambre l'informa Lena.

-D'accord dit-elle en montant l'escalier aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait.

Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre de Will et lui sauta au cou avant même qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de sa présence.

-Bonne fête s'écria-t-elle folle de joie

-toi aussi dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Ouvre mon cadeau en premier dit-elle en lui faisant les yeux d'épagneul triste.

-D'accord dit-il résigner a son sort.

Belle couru a son sac et en sortit précautionneusement la feuille enrubannée. Elle la tendit à William et s'assied sur son lit immédiatement imité par son meilleur ami.

Il défit avec délicatesse le ruban pour ne pas abîmer le cadeau. Il regarda les photos avec étonnements. Il ne les avaient jamais vues auparavant. Et puis le texte, c'était vraiment touchant

-Merci dit-il en embrassant Belle sur la joue.

-Contente que sa te plaise répliqua-t-elle.

-A mon tour maintenant dit Will en souriant et sortant le cadeau qu'il avait mis sur son étagère et sortant son ordinateur portable. Il avait décidé de lui donné la peluche a part.

Il tendit le disque à Belle et s'assied a côté d'elle pour regarder le montage. Annabelle installa le tout et regarda attentivement. Une musique jouait, Time of your life de Green Day. Elle représentait effectivement bien le moment. Belle reconnu rapidement les photos qu'ils avaient pris sans arrêt lors de leur été à Hawaï. Ils rirent donc Durant trois bonnes minutes, le temps que le montage se termine. Et lorsque la vidéo qui fermait le tout joua, Belle ne s'en pouvait plus. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait.

William se leva et alla chercher la le petit tigre.

-La deuxième partie de ton cadeau dit-il en lui souriant.

Bella avait un sourire radieux.

-Merci mille fois dit-elle en se jetant de nouveau au cou de William.

Comme le voulait leur tradition, Belle dormait chez Will aujourd'hui, puisque l'an dernier c'était William qui était allé. Ils font ainsi depuis qu'ils sont tous jeunes. Normalement, ils écouteraient des films d'horreurs plus effrayants les uns que les autres mais aujourd'hui je crois qu'ils vont en écarter un pour le fameux sujet. Dans moin d'un mois ils rentreront au Lycée. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils rentrent un peu dans la cours des grands. En plus Will et Belle ne vont pas dans le même Lycée que la plupart de leurs amis du collège. Ils vont dans un Lycée privé et réputer de Springfield West. Je crois que seulement deux de leurs amis vont eux aussi dans ce Lycée. Caleb O'brien et Leslie Breunig. Des enfants de riches eux aussi.

-Ça m'angoisse un peu dit Belle à Will.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il intriguer.

Habituellement Belle était fonceuse et n'avais pas peur de rien. William quant à lui était celui qui s'angoissait pour rien.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au collège, Will n'avait pas dormi pendant trois bonnes nuits. Après il avait de telles cernes que Belle dû lui mettre du cache-cerne pris dans le maquillage de sa mère. De plus, il était liquide et ils avaient tout renversé sur la moquette toute neuve de ma mère. A ce souvenir il sourit et ce fit tirer de ses pensées par Belle.

-Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pour rien répondit-il, c'est juste que le souvenir de notre entrée au collège m'est revenue en tête

Lorsque Will eut dit le mot collège, Belle s'esclaffa à son tour.

-Oui ! Je m'en souviens ! J'avais piqué le cache-cerne a cinquante dollars de ma mère pour cacher les parasols que t'avais sous les yeux ! Finalement on avait tout renversé parce qu'on avait entendu ton chat et on croyait que c'était ta mère.

Will ne se rappelait pas de touts les détails, mais maintenant que Belle évoquait Scraff, son vieux chat de quinze ans, il s'en rappelait.

Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux plier de rire en se remémorant de veux souvenir. Puis à minuit pile il mit le premier film. L'exorcisme d'Emily Rose. Ce n'était pas effrayant en tant que tel, mais troublant alors ça pour l'être ce l'était. Ils enchainèrent avec the ring 2. Durant le film, une petite musique stressante accompagnait des images qui nous faisait clairement savoir qu'on allait sursauter. Lorsqu'ont vit finalement la petite fille du puits avec une espèce de bruit de bombe derrière, Belle lâcha un cri qui fit sursauter Will et Scraff qui entra ses griffes dans la cuisse de ce dernier. Il chassa le chat de sur lui en riant pendant que Belle le rattrapait pour le serrer contre elle comme si c'était une peluche. Il lâcha un miaulement de mécontentement mais ne se débattit pas sachant qu'il perdrait face aux ongles limés et vernis de Belle. Elle a vu ce film au moin trente fois elle a toujours aussi peur. Déterminer à se sortir de là, Scraff se dandina dans les bras de Belle et réussit à les desserrer pour ensuite filer aussi vite que ses quatre pattes et ses trente cinq kilogrammes le lui permettaient. Will et Belle finirent la soirée avec un bon vieux Scary Movie

Il était maintenant trois heures et demie du matin. L'heure de dormir s'imposa d'elle-même. Will avait préparé la chambre d'amis pour Belle. Règle d'Eleanor. Bien que ça le fasse rire puisqu'il ne risque pas d'arriver grand-chose, il se pliait à cette règle. Il souhaita bonne nuit a Belle en la serrant contre lui et ferma la porte de la chambre d'amis derrière lui.

Le noir rempli rapidement la chambre de Belle. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit double. Elle avait une chaire de poule indescriptible. Elle n'était pas du genre peureuse, du moin pas normalement, mais après deux films d'horreurs troublants c'est une autre histoire. Elle se força à essayer de dormir un peu.

Will retourna tranquillement à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. La baie vitrée de sa chambre laissait entrer une légère lueur de lune, c'était plutôt agréable. Il retira son t-shirt gardant uniquement ses pantalons de pyjamas en coton avec de jolis petits trucs qui ressemble étrangement à une tortue mutante. Il regarda l'heure sur son cadran, trois heures quarante. Sur ce, il ferma ses yeux doucement et s'endormit aussitôt.

Un craquement ce fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passé les quelques petit rayon de lumière du passage. William se redressa et se frotta les yeux.

-Will ? dit une voix apeurée.

William la reconnu immédiatement. C'était Belle qui était probablement effrayée. Le ton sur lequel elle avait dit son nom disait tout.

-Vient répondit-il en tapotant la grande place libre de sont lit de marque « King ».

Belle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle referma doucement la porte, couru a pas feutrés vers le lit, se glissa sous les couvertures et coucha sa tête sur le torse de son meilleur amis. William passa son bras sur ses épaules et d'un geste instinctif, frotta doucement le dos de Belle.

-Merci murmura-t-elle.

William ne fit que se recoucher en pensant qu'il faut qu'il profite de ce moment puisqu'il ne se représentera peut-être jamais. Refermant les yeux il se rendormit.

Les rayons du soleil passaient durement a travers la baie vitrée pour venir brûler les yeux a peine ouverts de William. Il se retourna dans tout les sens pour tenter d'échapper au moment ou il devrait se lever, mais c'est seulement lorsqu'il tomba de sont lit qu'il devina que le moment était venu pour lui de quitter le confort de son lit.

Il descendit les marches chancelant et encore à moitié endormis. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin a la cuisine il eut droit à un accueil fait de crêpes et d'un nouveau surnom.

-Bon matin la marmotte ! s'exclama Belle en déposant une assiette devant lui

-Bon matin et merci réussit-il a articuler entre deux bâillements où il risquait de se déboîter la mâchoire.

-Merci pour hier soir dit-elle finalement, j'étai carrément morte de trouille enchaina-t-elle en s'asseyant devant son assiette de crêpes

Will y répondit avec un sourire un peu moqueur. Il ne pouvait pas parler puisqu'il avait une bouché de crêpe dans la bouche.

- Te moque pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Elle fait peur cette fillette ! Elle sort de puits, toute mouillé, avec les os qui craquent, elle est super rapide et tu tout le monde qui écoute sa fichue cassette ! En plus il y avait une télé dans la chambre ! De quoi foutre la trouille a n'importe qui. Dit-elle en riant elle aussi.

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte. William, qui c'était vêtit d'un jean et d'un t-shirt style polo alla ouvrir. Caleb se retrouva devant. Il l'avait complètement oublié, il lui avait dit de passé quand il voudrait, mais il ne pensait pas que se serais aujourd'hui.

-Salut Caleb dit-il pour que Belle entende.

Elle comprit rapidement le petit message de William, se leva et alla les rejoindre.

-Salut Caleb ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle ne se rappelait pas de lui ainsi, il avait changé depuis le dernier jour de collège. Il avait passé du maigrichon au plutôt musclé, il avait grand considérablement et n'avais plus d'Acné. Malgré son apparence physique, il était, est, et resteras toujours un premier de classe.

-Tu viens ? On allait jouer une partie de Trivial Pursuit.

Il accepta et suivit Belle et Will qui fermait la marche.

William connaissait le faible qu'avais Caleb pour Belle, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait. Quand même ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon qui met de côté ses propres sentiments pour laisser la place à un ami.

Ils jouèrent une partie équitable, Will et Belle ensemble contre Caleb seul. Caleb gagna la première partie, Belle et William la deuxième. La mère de Will descendit et remarqua Caleb.

-Bonjour Caleb.

-Bonjour Mme. Jenkins.

Heureusement leur discussion s'arrêta là. C'est ce que Will espérait. Le problème c'est que Lena travail avec la mère de Caleb et William sait qu'elle peut étirer une conversation jusqu'à son apogée, là où plus personnes n'as plus rien à dire.

William lança à Caleb un regard qu'il comprit immédiatement. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête a peine perceptible qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de lynx de Belle. Elle regard Will lui demandant silencieusement des explications.

William l'ignora de son mieux et se leva.

-Maman ! Faut que je te parle d'un truc dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Belle qui avait aussitôt fait de comprendre avait donné un coup de poing sur le pied de son meilleur ami qui le sentit à peine.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? Demanda sa mère en sirotant tranquillement son café assise à table

-Rien, c'est juste un prétexte pour les laisser seuls tout les deux. Répondit William.

-Annabelle aime Caleb ? Demanda-t-elle plutôt surprise.

-J'en sais rien dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, Mais Caleb lui, a complètement craqué pour elle.

-moi qui croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

-Je l'aime bien effectivement dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Oui, je sais, mais je voulais dire plus qu'en simple amis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte là ? rétorqua William.

-William, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi proche de toi que l'étais ton père, mais je reste ta mère et je sais que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour Belle. Dit Lena d'un ton doux et en prenant la main de son fils qui s'était assis a table.

C'est vrai que Will avait toujours été très proche de son père. Du moin, avant sa mort. William avait treize ans quand c'est arrivé. Cela fait maintenant deux ans. Peter, son père, avait décidé d'emmener son fils à Gatineau, sa ville natale. C'était la première fois que William s'y rendait. Naturellement, il ne s'attendait pas à ne jamais terminer le trajet. Pas sans son père du moin. Mais tout c'était passé si vite. Le feu de circulation venait de passé au vert, Peter appuya doucement sur le champignon, puis il vit des phares foncés droit sur lui en sens contraire. William entendit le bruit de l'impact, sentit quelque chose lui transpercer le rein, respira de l'eau qui lui brûla les poumons puis plus rien. Ensuite ses souvenirs remontent à ses deux semaines d'hôpital après trois jours de coma profond, les yeux remplis d'eau de sa mère lui annonçant que son père était mort sur le coup et que les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire pour lui.

William avait décidé de tout oublier. De tout effacé, c'est ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer sa vie normalement. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par sa mère.

-tu devrais peut-être lui en parler.

-Non ! S'empressa-t-il de répliquer, sa gâcherais tout et elle ne doit surement pas s'intéressé à un mec comme moi.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lena, Tu as tout pour plaire. Tu es beau, gentil, attentionné et surement très romantique.

-J'aime mieux le garder pour moi. Dit-il en retourna dans le salon mains dans les poches jugeant que Caleb avait eu assez de temps.

Au départ de William, Caleb s'était assis juste à côté de Belle. Cette dernière se dit que dès que Caleb sera partit Will passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Hum … Belle, tu sais pour la fête de Max Samuels, je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà été invité. Une pointe de gêne pouvait se sentir dans sa voix.

-Non pas encore répondit Belle.

Elle se surprit a pensé qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit William qui l'invite. Elle secoua subtilement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement écouté ce que lui avait dit Caleb, mais elle capta les derniers mots ce qui lui permit de ne pas passé pour une folle.

-…avec moi ?

Il venait de l'inviter à la fête de Max.

-Hum … Oui ! D'accord dit-elle en souriant aimablement.

De toute façon si elle ne lui disait pas oui se serait dieu sait quel autre crétin qui le ferait et pour ne pas se retrouvé seul, puisque Will avait surement une cavalière, elle serait dans l'obligation de dire oui. Puis William entra dans la pièce. Elle le regarda et su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le fixa et lorsqu'il la remarqua, il lui servit son sourire forcé.

-Bon, je vais y allé. Je passe te chercher a dix-neuf heures samedi dit-il a l'adresse de Belle en se levant. Merci vieux, remercia Caleb en assenant une caque amicale dans le dos de Will.

Lorsque Caleb eut franchit le seuil de l'entré Will ouvra la bouche.

-Il te l'a demandé ?

-Hein ? Demanda Belle sous le regard interrogateur de Will.

-Caleb ? La fête de Max …

-Oh ! Heu … Oui. Dit, qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?

-Qu'es-ce qui m'arrive à moi ça ? S'étonna William

-Non ! Je parlais à la table basse…

William pas certain de comprendre arqua un sourcil.

-Oui toi andouille ! s'écria-t-elle en riant un peu exaspéré par Will.

-Je n'ai rien.

-On me la fait pas celle-là ! J'ai vu ta mine « Ça va pas mais je dirais rien même sous la torture » Dit Belle en faisait des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-J'ai rie crois moi, mais la théorique est bonne dit-il en riant.

Elle lui tira la langue question qu'il n'ait pas le dernier mot mis ne s'obstina pas résigné l'ignorance.


End file.
